Understudy
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: When Riley is suddenly needed for the school play, he's okay with it. But something changes that suprises everybody...not really. Lol. Rofl. Roflol. Yup. Plz read/review.


**Well...I have no idea what gave me this idea...I don't know. But anyway, came up with this last night...or technically this morning and began to write. Finally finished it. So yup..that's my story =] please enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, Riley we're going to need you tonight." the director said.

"Why? I'm just an understudy." Riley replied, confused by his request.

"I know, but Jake sprained his wrist roller skating. You're on the stage tonight."

"Okay, so what..." Riley began.

"Come with me. We need your help for the set." The director said, pushing Riley towards the stage entrance.

"Okay, go paint the props with KC." The director said, pointing over to the corner of the stage.

"KC? I didn't know..." Riley turned around and realized that the director had left. He walked over towards KC, who was kneeling down on a tarp.

"Hey Riley. I thought you weren't doing the play. Aren't you an understudy." She questioned him, smiling in the process. Riley smiled and sat down next to her.

"Uh no, actually the lead role isn't able to perform tonight."

"Oh, well okay." KC replied. Riley smiled at her and picked up a paint brush and began painting a crate.

"So who's playing the main female role?" Riley asked, focusing on the paint brush.

"I am." KC said looking up.

"Well okay. It'll be fun to act together." Riley replied, beaming.

"It will definitely be fun." KC said, grinning.

Later that night

"Okay, let's gather." The director shouted. The group of teens gathered.

"Well after much convincing, I have some news for the main characters." The director began.

"Yes?" Riley asked, his arm around KC.

"Well, when you say 'you are the most important person in my life', instead of hugging, the board has approved a real kiss!"

"Um...can we not?" KC asked, not knowing what to say. Riley just stood there in shock as the other performers began to laugh.

"I am the director, you are the main actors, and you will have a stage kiss tonight." The director said. He scattered the other performers to get ready. Suddenly, KC and Riley were alone.

"C'mon, Riley. You can't stand there forever." KC said, pulling his arm.

Showtime! =]

Riley stood behind a curtain on the side of the stage. From where he was he could see the actors performing out the scene right before he came in. The play was almost earlier; and the time that Riley was most nervous about was coming upon him.

"No. Just get away from me." KC said bitterly underneath the hot spotlights. KC had said her line well, but now it was Riley's turn. He ignored his thoughts, and acted as much as his character as possible. He stepped on stage, pretending to be confused. KC looked up at him, partly for her character, partly because she wanted to see Riley. And then those 9 words echoed out of KC's mouth.

"You are the most special person in my life."

They both stared at each other. If they wanted they could totally fake the kiss and make the situation less awkward, but that's the exact opposite of what they _really _wanted to do, even if they didn't know it. Somehow they had managed to stay in character the whole time.

"Are you ready?" Riley whispered, out of the microphones reach.

"I've been ready, Riley." KC said softly, a smile growing across her face. Riley smiled as their foreheads touched. They inhaled the warm breath of one another one last time before they pressed their lips together. From behind them they heard the audience clapping, but they didn't care. Sparks were flying and nothing was going to distract them from one another. They both realized, to their disappointment, that they had to leave the stage for a curtain call. They released each others' lips, but kept their foreheads together for a few moments.

"I finally got what I wanted." Riley breathed, smiling.

"Same here." KC whispered, and walking off the stage with Riley. There the director was waiting for them.

"Good job guys! Curtain call in 15 minutes, but I think you have some fans..." he said, pointing over to the large group of people next to the stage and then walked away. Amongst the people, KC picked out Sam, Zack and Jackie.

"Nice kiss guys!" Sam yelled from the stage. Riley smiled and waved to him, pulling KC towards the back of backstage.

"I don't have to wait anymore." Riley said quietly, a soft smile across his face.

"I feel the same way." KC replied and gently pressed her lips against Riley's.


End file.
